my demons demon
by thetruedragonslayer
Summary: when lucy and lisanna were fighting for natsu's love someone else was in the ring and natsu didn't like that. who was the other person? why is natsu acting bilistic when she got hurt? what is the 5 mode natsu has
1. Chapter 1

**My Demons Demon**

 **My Demons Demon  
Yes, I'm a NaLu fan, but I also quite like NaMi. Lucy won't be in a relationship, but anyone else is fair game. (But no creepy ships like LucyxMakarov. Also, no Natsu and Mira won't cheat on each other.) I meant to put the latest chapter of Dragon in Alfiem, but the file won't post, so I'll post this until I sort it out.**

"You know, we never get to look at the stars and cuddle anymore." A man murmured. The woman next to him propped herself up on her elbows. "You're right, all we get to do is make eye contact with each other in the guild, and ask favours." The man looped an arm around the woman's shoulders, pulling her close to his side. She rested her head on his chest. "Here's a crazy thought." His voice rumbled. "Oh?" "I'm thinking of dying my hair." The woman lifts her head, making eye contact. "Really? But your hair color is so pretty..." "Not my whole head." He chuckled. "Just some strips." "Well you've certainly caught my attention. What color?" "Well, I was thinking of my true form, E.N.D, where my hair is Crimson, and black would look good with that. It would also make my current salmon hair stand out more. I know how much you love it, Mirajane Dragneel."

The woman, now identified as Mira, laughed lightly. "You know me too well." She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I do like the idea. Either way, it's getting late, Lissana and Elfman will be expecting me home by now." Natsu nodded. "Yep. Good thing Happy is on a job with Carla and Wendy for a whole week. Goodnight." Mira smiled. "Goodnight."

Linebreak

The next day in the Guild Hall, two woman approached Natsu. One with blonde hair, the other with white. "Natsu,' they both spoke at the same time, "I... I love you! What." The glared at each other. "I know him better." "I'm on his team." "I raised Happy with him." "I've saved his life before." "How about we settle this the traditional Fairy Tail way." Natsu tried to interject. "Do I get a say i-" "ANYONE WHO LIKES NATSU, COME WITH US. WHOEVER WINS GETS HIM."

LineBreak

Three people stood in a training arena behind the guild. Those people were Lucy Heartfilia, Lissana Strauss, and Mirajane Dragneel, though no one knew of her and Natsu's marriage. "Mira? Why are you here?" "Well, you said anyone, so here I am." Lucy blinked. Of all the people in the guild, Mirajane was close to the bottom of the list of people she thought to have a crush on Natsu. Lissana moved closer to Lucy. "Big sis is probably stronger than both of us, but if you use your spirits and we strike at the same time, we might have a chance. Then we can duke it out." Lucy nodded.

Makarov started the countdown. "The three way match between Lucy, Lissana, and Mirajane will now begin! 3...2...1, FIGHT!" Sighing, he murmered to himself. "Though I can't exactly say I condone it."

Lucy grabbed two of her keys. "Open, gate of the Twins. Gemini! Open, gate of the Lion. Loke!" Lissana used one of her take overs. "Take Over, Animal Soul, Tiger!" Now donning cat ears, a tail, and paws which hid deadly claws, she rushed towards her sister, as Lucy initiated an attack of her own. **"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!"  
**  
Loke also rushed forwards, a Regulus Impact prepared. "Lissana, do you really want to hurt me?" Mira gazed sadly at her little sister, and Lissana faltered. Lucy and Loke however, did not. Two of the three attacks connected, and Mira went flying into a wall.

Natsu growled. "That's it!" He hopped over the wall. "Did you know Dragon Slayers have three stages of Dragon Force? The first is simply Dragon Force." With a burst of flame, one of his Dragon forces activated. (His etherion Dragon force.) "the second is Dragon Rage!" Another burst of flame, and another Dragon Force activated. (His flames of rebuke dragon force.) "and finally, Dragon Exctintion!" (His natural Dragon Force, the one he used against Mard Geer.)

"Since I was raised by a Fire Dragon King, I have one more form! Dragafacation." One more burst of flame, and Natsu's left arm was replaced with a Dragons Talon. On his back, two Dragon wings were visible. "Mira, should I show them my True form?" "No, Natsu, that should be enough." She shakily rouse to her feet, holding one arm close to her side.

Gajeel left into the arena then, as well. He pulled a tuft of hair away from Mira's neck, revealing a red Dragon tattoo. "I thought so. Salamander, that's enough!" He then helped Mira stand. "Natsu, let's just go back to the guild and forget this." Lucy and Lissana interjected. "But we aren't done yet!" "Yes, we are! You didn't bother to ask me, and I love MiraJane. I've mated with her already." Natsu undid the Dragafacation, but left his Dragon Forces. "Mated?" Gildarts enquired.

"He did it with her." Gajeel responded.

...

...  
"WHAAAAT?"  
"Yes, and we got married, you can call me MiraJane Dragneel now. I'll be moving into Natsu's house as well." Lissana got watery eyed. "What? Mira, please tell me this is a joke! This can't be true!" "Sorry Lissana." Natsu spoke before Mira could. "It's right here in the red." He pointed at the now visible mark on Mira's neck. Lucy smiled. "Oh, so it is just a joke then, the Dragon isn't finished."

"What?" Natsu looked closer at the mark. "Oh, oops." He then kissed the mark, and all the girls in the guild blushed. Stepping back, the mark was revealed to have been completed, a Ying Yang symbol over its head, a scroll in one claw, and a sword in the other. A clock was in the middle. "Salamander, you know?" "Yes, I know Creation Dragon Slayer Magic. It's thanks to my true form, which I won't be showing you guys right as of now."

"Now," Mira said. "I'll be moving into Natsu's. See you all later!"

 **Here is a new story, that would just fit if Natsu knew he was E.N.D and secretly was married to Mira.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yesterday the guild found out that natsu and mira were mates now it's in the morning before anyone gets there

"mira can I have one of your most amazing coffees from an amazing mate" said natsu

"natsu what did you do" asked mira "because you only talk like that if you want me or you did something bad"

"well I accidently broke one of the special bowls from you dad" (there was only 5 of them at natsu, happy, and Mira's place) said natsu closing his eyes and waiting for pain

"natsu we have 4 more if you had broking the last one then I would kill you but your fine and your coffee is in front of you" said mira as she went and started flipping chairs

"I love you" said natsu as he got up and kissed mira

"I love you too" said mira as she kissed natsu

"mira can I get a coffee in my office and stop kissing your so-called husband and do your work" said a very grumpy master

"what did you say to mira" hissed natsu

"I don't have time for this natsu" said master

"natsu the master is always grumpy until he gets his coffee" said mira

"oh well this is my first time here in the morning" said natsu

"alright can you keep flipping chairs while I give master his coffee" said mira

 **Time skip to when everyone gets there**

"I bet I could beat that flame-brain even with all this power he has" said a cocky grey

"no you can't creation slaying magic created the universe and all magic" said gajeel

"so it's the one magic" said Romeo

"in a way yes, the one magic is 5 dragon slaying magics put together" said wendy

"what are they anyway" asked erza

"order, chaos, life, death, and time" said natsu

"natsu lets fight" said grey

"why" asked natsu

"because I want to show everyone your weak" said grey

"alright" said natsu "but I need it to be finished in 30 minutes"

"why" asked grey

"I'm dying my hair" said natsu

"natsu, I thought it was going to be a surprise" said mira as she walked up

"sorry please don't kill me" said natsu as he heled up his hands in defense

"now, now natsu" said mira "how long will it take for you to get to the barbers"

"5 minutes" said natsu

"and how long will the barber needs" asked mira

"25 minutes" said natsu

"then go" said mira as she pointed to the guild doors

"right" said natsu

After 30 seconds from natsu left he ran back into the guildhall

"I forgot something" said natsu

"what" said mira as she looked at him with her hands on her hips

"I love you mira" said natsu as he kissed mira and left the guild hall

"I still can't believe you two are married" said master Makarov

"hi master" said mira

"he needs a ring on your finger to tell me he's off the market" said a pissed off lisanna

"lisanna how many times are we going through this" said mira "the ring I have is on my neck"

"but that's not how humans work" said lisanna

"but that's how dragons and demons work" said mira once she realized what she said she said "I mean only dragons"

"oh so if dragons and demons work shouldn't natsu have a mark" asked lisanna

"no I asked my demons and they said only full demons do that not take-over demons" said mira as she saved her self

"so he is still free from your grasp" said lisanna with a smile

"lisanna give up, lucy got it" said mira as she pointed to a depressed lucy in the corner

"just because she got over him doesn't mean I will that easily" said lisanna with a determined face

"I don't care you're not going to get him" said mira 'I'm just glad that she thought that I had to mark him and not E.N.D'

 **Time skip (1 hour)**

"where is natsu" said grey

"I don't know he should be back by now" said mira

As if on cue natsu burst through the door but his hair looked different it was still pink but some of the strips on his hair were dyed black

"natsu what took you so long" asked mira

"I got this" said natsu as he pulled out a black velvet box

He opened the box to show a gold ring with a dragon and a demon wrapping around the ruby with the two monsters kissing

"natsu I knew that you didn't like mira but you loved me" said lisanna as she took the ring from mira and put it on her finger

"lisanna" said natsu "give. Me. That. Back."

"but you gave it to me" said lisanna "were going to get married like when we were kids"

"NO" yelled natsu "THAT RING IS FOR MIRA AND NOT FOR YOU"

"but" started lisanna

"NO BUTS NOW" yelled natsu

"fine here you go mira" said a very scared and very depressed lisanna as she gave the ring to mira

"thank you natsu" said mira as she slipped it on

"and don't forget this one" said natsu as he handed mira a wedding ring

"what is all this for" said mira

"I heard lisanna say "he needs a ring on your finger to tell me he's off the market" so I found our engagement ring and wedding ring to get lisanna off your back" said natsu "also what does off the market mean"

"nothing you should concern yourself with" said mira as she kissed him

"but you promised me that you would marry me when we grow up" said lisanna

"NATSU FIGHT ME" yelled grey as he wanted to change the subject

"fine and I'll be at a disadvantage because you and juivia will verse me" said natsu as he walked out to the training ring

Line brake

"grey this is a one offensive attack fight" said natsu

"fine, juivia unison raid" said grey

"right grey-sama" said juivia

(the spell that was used against daphne's lizard men)

Once that attack hit natsu they noticed that the attack stopped moving and shot back at them

"what the hell is that" asked gildarts

"that is the time dragon's refection" said mira "any offensive spell can be shot back at the caster no matter how powerful it is"

"so, it could stop entherion" asked master

"yes, it could" said mira

"time to end it" said natsu " **without chaos the order will crumble and without order chaos is dull so feel the chaos order dragons secret art: chaotic law** " and two beams of light shot out of natsu one purple and one gold and were swirling around each other until they split. The attack came at the two wizards from all directions and then just stopped and disappeared

"can't have you two lovers dying now can we" said natsu as grey and juivia fell unconches from the magical presser

"what attack was that" asked erza

"that was a unison raid secret art" said natsu as he walked up to mira

"THAT WAS A UNISON RAID. BUT YOU ONLY DID IT BY YOUR SELF" yelled max

"that's because chaos and order go together and life and death go together" said natsu "and by knowing that I just have to use spells that corresponds to that patter and then apply them in a unison raid but it was also a secret art"

"DID NATSU JUST SAY SOMETHING SMART" yelled the guild

CHAPTER E.N.D

 **Me: hi everyone how did it feel to know that larcade was zerefs son and not the dad**

 **Zeref: I thought I could keep it a secret**

 **Me: it was but I thought it was another brother**

 **Zeref: what about his mother**

 **Me: it was a shock to find out that mavis was mommy mavis**

 **Zeref: that's cool well time to die dragon slayer**

 **Me: nope DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTIS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE**

 **Zeref: thank… you for…. Killing m…e**

 **Me: no problem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the guild was having a guild brawl grey woke up and he thought that natsu used one attack but then he realized that natsu used 2 spells as he burst through the infirmary's doors

"natsu, I won that fight because you used more than one spell" said grey as he had a triumphant look on his face

"actually I won fair and square" said natsu "I used one defensive move and one offensive move and I said this in a one offensive attack fight"

Grey recalled this and said "sorry it's just that when you come to after being knocked out you think of the last thing you see"

"it's alright now ice princess stop striping" said natsu

"dam it flam-brain" said a half-naked grey as he jumped into the brawl

 **Time skip**

"natsu" said erza "let's go on a S-class mission"

"but I promised to help mira clean up today sorry" said natsu

"natsu we need to go on a mission so lucy can pay her rent" said erza

"then go, I made a promise to my wife" said natsu

"but lucy wants you on this mission" said erza

"and my wife takes more priority" said natsu as he started getting annoyed

"but natsu this is-" said erza

"ERZA I PROMISED MIRA DO NOT MAKE ME USE MY DEATH DRAGONS ROAR ON YOU" yelled natsu

"alright no need to get out of joint but you are coming with us one way or another" said erza

"you can try" said natsu

Erza then tried to punch natsu to knock him out but her gantlet broke instead

"I told you, you can try but you didn't do anything" said natsu

"very well have fun with your wife" said erza as she walked away

"have fun on the mission" said natsu

"we will" said erza

"natsu this is your team you should go" said mira as she walked up to natsu

"but I promised to help you" said natsu

"natsu when will you learn that I have been doing this for years, I can do it myself" said mira

"but-" started natsu

"no buts go" said mira

"alright but this is your doing" said natsu as he ran after erza

 **With natsu**

"erza, mira said she didn't need help so I can help on this mission" said natsu

"good we are just boarding the train now" said erza

"alright" said natsu as he boarded the train

"natsu you're here" said lucy as she hugged him like the world was ending

"ya I'm here but can you please let me go I don't think mira will like this to much" said natsu

"but I'm here and she's not so let her go" said lucy

"lucy I'm married so stop trying to get me to date you" said natsu

"but you could cheat on her" said lucy

"no now get out of here" said natsu

"but this is our cabin" said lucy

"then I'll leave" said natsu as he left the train cabin and entered the one with grey and erza

"natsu what are you doing here" asked erza "I thought you were with lucy"

"she tried to throw herself on me" said natsu

"lucy would never do that" said grey

"go and ask her yourself" said natsu as he sat down when grey went to see if he was right or wrong

"natsu" asked erza "how is your motion sickness"

"I got rid of that a few years ago," said natsu

"but every time we were on the train you would feel sick" said erza

"good old acting" said natsu

 **With grey**

"lucy I'm here to talk" said grey

"I knew you were over mira and wanting me" said lucy from a closed door

"I'm coming in" said grey

 **With natsu**

"so natsu how is the married li-" said erza when she was interrupted by a scream and a running grey back with the two mages

"let me guess" said natsu "lucy was-"

"I'm going to stop you right there and say you were right" said grey

"told you" said natsu

"so lucy never got over you" said erza

"yup all she wanted was for me to cheat on mira" said natsu

"maybe this is a test from mira to test your loyalty to here" said erza trying to figure out why lucy would do this

"maybe or this is lucy trying to get me to divorce mira" said natsu

"well I don't know her reasoning but I will talk to her after the ride" said erza

 **Time skip**

"Let's go" said erza after coming out of a big house

"alright" said natsu "I'll go head and scout out the forest"

"I'll come with you" said lucy as she ran up to natsu

"no, you go with erza and grey can come with me" said natsu

"let's go" said grey as he and natsu ran away

"lucy I want to talk to you about something" said erza

"about" said a sad lucy

"why did you throw yourself onto natsu" asked erza

"because he needs me and not mira" said lucy

"and why does he need you" asked erza

"because mira has a macro on him" said lucy "she is controlling him" **(A/N: I don't know any other cures that can take control over the body)**

"I don't think she is" said erza

"but don't you like him" said lucy

"lucy, jellal just proposed to me 1 week ago, I don't think I am" said erza as she showed lucy a ring

"congrats erza, now if I can get natsu to realize that mira has some sort of spell on natsu then he will purpose to me" said lucy

"lucy I have to side with mira on this one and say that natsu probably loves her and married her from his own free will" said erza

"well than I guess I just have to make natsu realize what he is missing" said lucy

"he will tell mira about this" said erza under her breath

"oh, can you please talk to him not to" said lucy as she begged to erza

"no, I won't" said erza

 **Chapter end**

 **Me: mira what do you think of lucy**

 **Mira: if natsu knows he's married I don't care**

 **Me: then you're in luck that natsu always has you on his mind**

 **Mira: good also do we get a kid**

 **Me: in the later chapters but what about what erza said**

 **Mira: I never thought tin can could get a man**

 **Me: I meant about not talking to natsu to let you know what happened with lucy**

 **Mira: I know tin can will always help us out as we will help her out**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to say that since natsu knows creation slaying magic he like me knows all dragon slaying magics but not skilled in any of them like me so they maybe be appearing in later chapters (hint, hint so will I)**

 **Chapter 4**

"were back" said natsu

"how was the mission" asked wendy

"it was good and I have a new some new souls for you" said natsu

"you do what are they" said mira

"an ice dragon named Fuyu and a crash demon named Xoltion" said natsu "some good friends of mine" **(A/N: Xoltion is something I randomly typed on the keyboard so don't hate the name)**

"A DRAGON SOUL" yelled mira

"and a more powerful demo then Sitir" said natsu

"WHAT. Is it as powerful as you" asked mira whisper

"no but he did help me unlock my demonic nature" said natsu also in a whisper

"that's so cool" said mira as she kissed him

"you ready" asked natsu

"yes" said mira

" **double soul transfer: ice dragon and crash demon** " said natsu as he kissed her

After a few minutes mira woke up and instantly hugged natsu saying thank you and kissing him

"mira you can say thanks later tonight" said natsu

The guild went red. The girls were blushing and the men were raging with anger

"what all I'm doing is talking to my wife" said natsu as he turned to the men in the guild

"but that's our Mirajane/sister" said the men

"so" said natsu

"I'm owned by natsu and only natsu" said mira as she went back behind the bar

"now I you get to say thanks now" said natsu as he picked up mira and took off back to their house

"that escalated quickly" said erza as she ate her strawberry cake

"that it did" said grey

"I wish he would do that to me" said lucy

"I know how you feel" said lisanna

 **Time skip a few hours later**

"hi everyone" said mira as she and natsu walked back into the guild hall

"natsu did you tell mira about the incident from the mission with lucy" asked erza

"right" said natsu as he just remembered "mira, lucy tried to throw herself on me, and when I found Fuyu, and Xoltion it happened again"

"how" asked mira as she started getting a dark aura around here

 **Flashback**

"Xoltion" asked natsu as he found a demon right in front of him

" **natsu"** asked Xoltion

"how the hell have you been" asked natsu

" **good now that you're here you can help me with this dragon"** said Xoltion

"dragon let's go" said natsu as he and Xoltion flew off to fight the dragon

" **I will kill you demon"** said the dragon

The dragon looked like atlas flame but instead of fire it was ice

"fuyu" asked natsu "why are you and Xoltion fighting"

" **he forgot our anniversary"** said fuyu

"is that it" asked natsu

" **yes"** said fuyu

"and you call me immature" said natsu "why don't you let him make up for it or let me make you live together for ever"

" **how"** asked Xoltion and fuyu

"I have a wife and she uses take-over magic" said natsu

" **who is it"** asked fuyu

"that's me" said lucy as she rushed up to natsu

" **her"** asked fuyu

"no, it's not her" said natsu

"yes, stop lying" said lucy

" **the one way to tell it is if you have a dragon matting mark"** said fuyu

"well I don't have one yet-" said lucy as she tried to continue the con

" **then you're not"** said fuyu

 **End of flashback**

"I see" said mira

"so please don't hurt her to bad, and on the 6th of April Xoltion and fuyu will leave for the day for their anniversary" said natsu

"alright now where is lucy" said mira as she looked around the guild hall to find the blond planning something with her sister

Once mira spotted lucy, she charged her like a stampede

 **time skip**

after mira put lucy in the infirmary she went back behind the bar

"what happened to lucy" asked porlyusica

"she tried to throw herself on a dragon" said grey

"ok that explained a lot" said porlyusica

"and I thought erza was scary when someone dropped her cake but mira" said alzack

"if no one hits on mira no one will die" said gajeel

"why" asked bisca

"because dragons are super over protective of their mates and natsu is the strongest one" said wendy "he will kill"

"well I'm not going to try that" said grey

"NATSU GET IN MY OFFICE NOW" yelled master

"alright I'm coming" said natsu " **time dragons speed** "

Natsu then in a flash of pink disappeared

 **in the master's office**

"what's up gramps" said natsu

"natsu I would like to promote you to S-class" said master

"your joking right" said natsu not buying it

"no but since gildarts is away I can't make you SS-class" said master

"he will be here in a week" said natsu

"then you are promoted to S-class and once gildarts comes you could be SS-class" said master

"thanks" said natsu as he left

 **On the main floor**

"EVERYONE I JUST MADE NATSU AN S-CLASS WIZZARD AND WHEN GUILDARTS GET'S HERE HE MIGHT BECOME A SS-CLASS" yelled master as natsu walked down the stairs

"congratulations natsu" said mira

"thanks, mira" said natsu as he kissed her

"natsu, how did you become S-class when you didn't take the exam" yelled grey

"because if I did all I would have to do was use the time dragons: speed and life dragons: living fist to speed run and to hold everyone back" said natsu

"I could get out" said grey

"but my living dragons fist can be of anything with magic" said natsu

"so, it could be ice" said grey

"god slayer ice" said natsu

"oh" said grey

"but I could still win in a fight" said grey "against gajeel"

"no way ice-princess I could beat you anytime anywhere" said gajeel as he got up from his table

Once a fight broke out gajeel was thrown into brikslow who punched freed who was thrown into elfman and one of the guilds infomas brawls

End

 **Me: I know what you're saying, and yes, I will be op af**

 **Xoltion: and why am I, a demon married to a dragon**

 **Me: why not**

 **Xoltion: true, so if you or any dragon were to fight**

 **Me: I would kill them (creepy smile)**

 **Xoltion: also, thetruedragonslayer does not own fairy tail**

 **Me: I wish I did also happy new year**


End file.
